


Two in a Million

by killing_kurare



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know the moment their eyes meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in a Million

**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)**femslash100** , #507: eyes  
**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)**100songs** : S Club 7 - Two in a million

 

_We are two in a million_

 

They look at each other across the room and know right away that they are different than the other people here (and that’s not because they are the only two women in this business class). They look into each other's eyes and see an old soul, a knowing soul, a wisdom that’s not from this world but from another, and they eradiate this being-different like a beacon.  

Susan smiles, and Alice laughs.

~~~~

They stand together in a cold autumn breeze, red leaves dance around them forming like a veil to separate them from the rest of the world. Susan watches Alice smoking a cigarette and wonders at the amount of smoke the other woman exhales (normally there is less, she’s quite sure).

“So,” Alice says finally. “People think you’re just as strange as me … I can feel it.”

Susan raises an eyebrow, amused. “Well, I’d have said it a little less bluntly.”

Alice huffs. “Please. I think we’re past this, aren’t we?”

Susan looks into Alice’s eyes again and sees the things she doesn’t say: She’s tired of being judged, of being ‘the strange one’ just because her view of this world is different, because she has other goals than her average acquaintances. Just like Susan herself, she wants to have somebody who finally understands (and feels the same).

So Susan simply nods and relaxes her posture. “We are.”


End file.
